youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
NVJVUWCXMRFVGUKOJU
(0:08.3) On the first part of the journey (0:12.1) I was looking at all the life (0:15.6) (0:16.2) There were plants and birds and rocks and things (0:20.5) There was sand and hills and rings (0:23.9) (0:24.9) The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz (0:28.3) And the sky with no clouds (0:31.8) (0:32.3) The heat was hot and the ground was dry (0:36.1) But the air was full of sound (0:39.4) (0:40.4) I've been through the desert on a horse with no name (0:43.9) It felt good to be out of the rain (0:47.3) (0:47.7) In the desert (0:49.3) you can remember your name (0:51.7) 'Cause there ain't no-one for to give you no pain (0:55.6) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (1:00.7) laa laa (1:02.7) (1:03.9) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (1:08.6) laa laa (1:11.0) After two days in the desert sun (1:14.9) My skin began to turn red (1:18.3) (1:18.7) After three days (1:21.0) in the desert fun (1:22.7) I was looking at a river bed (1:25.9) (1:26.5) And the story it told of a river that flowed (1:30.5) Made me sad to think it was dead (1:33.8) (1:34.4) You see, I've been through the desert on a horse with no name (1:38.3) It felt good to be out of the rain (1:41.7) (1:42.0) In the desert (1:43.7) you can remember your name (1:46.2) 'Cause there ain't no-one for to give you no pain (1:50.0) laa laa, laa la laa laa, (1:54.0) laa la la (1:55.3) laa laa (1:57.0) (1:57.7) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (2:02.8) (2:03.1) laa laa (2:04.7) (2:21.0) After nine days I let the horse run free (2:24.9) 'Cause the desert had turned to sea (2:28.1) (2:29.0) There were plants and birds and rocks and things (2:32.9) There was sand and hills and rings (2:36.1) (2:37.1) The ocean is a desert with it's life underground (2:40.5) And a perfect disguise above (2:43.7) (2:44.2) Under the cities (2:46.6) lies a heart made of ground (2:48.3) But the humans will give no love (2:51.6) (2:52.1) You see, I've been through the desert on a horse with no name (2:56.0) It felt good to be out of the rain (2:59.5) (2:59.9) In the desert (3:01.6) you can remember your name (3:03.9) 'Cause there ain't no-one for to give you no pain (3:07.7) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:13.0) laa laa (3:14.8) (3:15.6) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:20.7) laa laa (3:22.6) (3:23.2) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:28.3) laa laa (3:30.3) (3:31.2) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:36.2) laa laa (3:38.1) (3:39.1) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:43.8) laa laa (3:45.7) (3:46.4) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:51.7) laa laa (3:54.1) (3:54.5) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (3:59.6) laa laa (4:01.2) (4:02.4) laa laa, laa la laa laa, laa la la (4:06.8) laa laa (4:09.1)